itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
The Master Returns
The Master Returns is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It marks Xandred's arrival on Earth, as well as Serrator's command of the ship in the Netherworld. It is the first appearance of the Blue Ranger's Shogun Mode. Summary Jayden doubts that he has what it takes to be the Red Ranger; Master Xandred demands Serrator return Dayu's Harmonium. Synopsis Jayden doubts that he has what it takes to be the Red Ranger. He feels this way because he feels he "relies" too much on his teammates to do his job, along with what Deker had said. Mentor attempts to convince Jayden that he brings honor to the Shiba clan and then Jayden agrees with him. Meanwhile, on Xandred's ship, Xandred does not feel well. Even with medicine supplied by Octoroo, he does not feel well because without any music, the pain has come back. Serrator then goes to grab Dayu's harmonium, in which Octoroo becomes increasingly suspicious and follows him. Serrator gets the harmonium from a crevice, and he plans to use it to rule both worlds. Octoroo is suddenly aware of what is happening, and both go into a small fight. Octoroo then retreats, telling Serrator that Xandred will not be pleased with it. Dayu is busy walking around, and then she meets Deker. Dayu has been wondering when Serrator will fix her harmonium, and decides to revolt aganist him. Deker, however, decides that Serrator will fix his sword in no time. Serrator then begins his plan and then the Rangers show up. Dayu also arrives, realizing that Serrator has double-crossed her again and gets angry. The Rangers are busy fighting the Moogers and then see that Dayu and Serrator are fighting. Meanwhile, Xandred has found out what had happened and gets extremely angry. Planning to defeat Serrator due to this, he plans to go to Earth to deal with him. Octoroo, however, tells him that he will dry out immediately should he walk there, but Xandred ignores him and does two slashes on him. The sky grows dark, and Xandred comes out from a pile of rocks. Being angry, the Rangers are suddenly aware of what has happened. Jayden tries to stop him, but even while he's drying out, his sword does nothing to him. Xandred throws him aside, and the other Rangers attempt to stop him. Xandred deflects their attack, and Jayden attempts to make a second attack, which also fails. As Xandred attempts to defeat Serrator, he escapes. Then he goes to Dayu, and agrees to fix her harmonium in return for service and loyalty. He then repairs it and Dayu will serve Xandred again. Octoroo then grabs Xandred, who is almost dried out, into a gap, also calling a Cannon Mooger group. The group is extremely powerful, and Kevin uses the Black Box to get the Claw Armor Megazord. The LightZord also helps, they manage to get the cannon to fall down, scattering the Moogers to pick it up and fire it. They then use the their cannon, and the Moogers are destroyed. Master Xandred has suffered severe drying out, and in order to recover he is forced to spend some time completey submerged at the bottom of the Sanzu River. Once he's gone, Octoroo is left alone on the ship until Serrator turns up and is able to take control of it without any opposition allowing him to put his own plan for the surface into action. Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Episodes